User talk:Spirit Summoner
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Spirit Summoner to ! Thank you for your edit to the User talk:Cinnamon sugar page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '. Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 04:01, May 12, 2014 (UTC) GrayLu Week You can just leave the prompts list and the link in my talk page so I can add it in the main page. (￣▽￣)ノ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 04:14, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure. I'll add the prompts later. Question. Are the bonus prompts have a specific date or there is no specific date? To vote for the featured couple page you first need to click edit beside the category of which the couple you wish to nominate or vote on. For example I want to nominate AlBis or Alzack x Bisca. This couple is under the category of canon couples so I click edit of the canon couple section of the page. From there, I change from visual mode to source mode. Then I type AlBis. This will act as a nomination. To vote, type a number sign (#) below the entry, add , , or with your comment and signature. Example: AlBis # because their daughter is really cute. ~~~~ There is also a well detail how-to-guide in the page. Go check it out. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 07:57, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I understand now. You got it right but I guess someone already nominated GrayLu for you so you just need to add the number sign then your support, message, and signature. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:33, May 12, 2014 (UTC) This is a number sign => #'. In your keyboard it's above the number 3. So you shift + 3 to get #. Your signature can be typed like this => '~~~~ or click the wiki shortcut above. This is how it would look: # Your message. ~~~~ Also, don't forget to leave your signature at the end of your message. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:52, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations. ^_^ Again. Don't forget your signature at the end of your message. It will be easier for me to track who leaves me messages. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:10, May 12, 2014 (UTC)